Hot and Cold
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: The love between Ricky and Lucy is legendary, but so is the story after the fade to black.


_I._

 _The owner of The Tropicana had been so thrilled (and financially rewarded) by the talent and growing popularity of Ricky and his orchestra that he paid for all of them and their guests to spend a day by the pool at the country club in upstate New York to which he belonged and was a generous benefactor. It was a beautiful place and the pool was essentially empty of people, thanks to Mr. Abbott's reservation. Newly engaged and in very early discussions about wedding plans, Ricky and Lucy were glad for an afternoon away to clear their heads and spend a stress-free time together._

 _She sat in a luxurious, cushioned lounger not far from the water and watched Ricky running around with the boys in the orchestra, pushing each other into the water and playing Marco Polo, occasionally yelling at each other in Spanish if they were caught cheating by getting out of the pool. Every once in a while, Ricky would leave them and run to her. She would bite her lip and smile from under her wide brim hat when she saw him approach, dripping and glistening in the hot sun, his swimsuit clinging to his thighs. He would jump onto the chair, hovering over her, and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers for several moments before bounding off again and jumping into the water._

 _As afternoon turned into the dusky humidity of early evening, the men ran off to the grassy hill just beyond the pool, where they set up a net for volleyball. The squealing young dates who were brought by some of the musicians ran after them, excited to see them jumping and running in the grass. Ricky sat at the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water, now cooling from being out of the direct sunlight. He waved at them to go on without him and looked over at Lucy, still lounging, having removed the large hat. He stood and approached her slowly, his eyes passing over her in turquoise bathing suit. Her creamy skin was flush from the heat, slightly damp from the water he'd splashed on her throughout the day._

 _Without a word, Ricky climbed onto the lounger, resting on top of her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met with magnetic attraction. At first, Ricky's kiss was slow and gentle. Their tongues became entwined together. After several moments, Lucy's heart quickened, feeling the large evidence of his desire for her as it grew against her thigh. Without conscious thought, she parted her knees and allowed him between them. She sighed as his lips moved to her neck; Ricky seemed to fit so perfectly between her thighs and his body against hers felt so right._

 _Ricky's blood rushed hot through his veins as his kisses adhered to her throat. The sweet smell of her perfume coupled with the scent of summer air stunned his rational senses. The feeling of her forbidden breasts pressed against him, separated from him by only a thin layer of nylon, made his heart race. And the knowledge that he was so close to being able to plunge himself into the milky center of her womanhood caused such a throbbing in his loins that he grimaced in near physical pain._

 _The sound of Lucy's voice whispering his name snapped Ricky back to reality long enough to remember the last time they had come this close to giving in to their love and, yes, lust for each other. He had stopped himself just before crossing the point from which they would not have been able to return, remembering that Lucy wasn't some whore who had waited for him in the dark outside his dressing room. He backed off of her slowly, sitting at the end of the lounger, and smoothed his hair back, panting and willing his heart to calm from its frenzy._

 _Lucy sat with a hand covering her mouth, realizing how close they'd come…again. She giggled in an attempt to clear the unrequited tension. "Oh, Ricky, we just gotta get married soon…"_

 _Ricky laughed softly and glanced back at her over his shoulder. "Honey, you know that I'm not marryin' you just for that, right?"_

 _She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do, I'm just joking."_

 _He stood up slowly and walked stiffly toward the small building of showers behind them. "I'll be right back…" Ricky leaned against the wall in one of the showers and let icy cold water soak him. As he had done several times before after seeing his love, his hand slipped around his hardened, pulsing erection, manipulating it as he closed his eyes and thought of her with her legs wrapped around him, her breasts filling his hands, her pleasured cries filling his dreams._

II.

A few short weeks after their trip to the country club, Lucy found herself putting towels in a closet in the apartment which she shared with her husband. There was so much unpacking to do and they were still getting used to living together. It was still warm in New York in the early days of September. All the windows were open, but there wasn't much of a breeze to offer relief to the city.

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, looking at several more boxes which needed to be sorted. Ricky came in from the living room. "I tried to put coats away, but I dun't even wanna look at them right now…"

She laughed. "You'll want them in October, don't worry."

He pulled his shirt over his head, grumbling. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Lucy's words caught in her throat as she watched him move, his tan skin sweaty from a morning of work in the apartment. "Alright," she finally choked.

Ricky turned and looked at her with a smirk. "You wanna join me?"

"Huh?" Lucy was surprised by his question. Their days had been filled with romantic interludes and since she'd become his wife, Ricky had taken her every chance he got. It seemed that once his passions were finally released, he had a near never ending flow of desire for her which could be satisfied only momentarily.

He walked over to her with a smile and lowered the linen capris from her hips as she stepped out of her petite ballet flats. "Do you wanna join me?" Ricky's words were slower, quieter and more deliberate this time.

Lucy smiled and loosened his pants. "Sure," she said shyly.

Ricky picked her up, stepping out of the pants and carrying her to the bathroom. He lowered her into the shower and turned on the cold water, watching it cascade over her and the cotton shirt that she still wore. He jumped in after her, backing her against the tile with a gentle thud. He looked down at her wet body as the cold water pounded his back and sprayed onto her. The wet shirt clung to her breasts, a combination of the cold and her attraction to him causing her nipples to harden and fight against the fabric.

She whimpered happily as he lowered his lips to suckle them shamelessly through the saturated cotton. His eyes were dark when he raised his head to look at her again. Some animal hunger possessed him in the next moments as he gripped the collar of her shirt in his hands and ripped the fabric away from her skin, revealing her full nudity. She gasped at the shredded cloth that fell like a wet rag to the shower floor.

"I'm sorry, baby," Ricky muttered as his hands circled her bare breasts. "I'll buy you ten shirts, I just can't stand it. Yo queria que devastar durante meses y ahora puedo. Quiero que todo el tiempo…"

"Who cares, it was on sale at Macy's…" Lucy shook her head, the crazed force with which he'd torn her shirt away causing a rush of thick, warm passion to flow between her thighs. Her hands slipped over his chest and down his quivering stomach until his pounding erection was captive in her fingers. She smiled proudly as he closed his eyes, losing control of all senses at her slightest touch.

Lucy went slowly to her knees in front of him and he released a euphoric groan when he felt her take the length of him into her mouth. The warmth of her cheeks and the massage from her tongue caused him to go weak as her hands caressed his tensed thighs. He cried out again uncontrollably. "Dios MIO, como haces eso?!"

She pulled away from him gently, feeling that he was close to his release but wanting to feel him pushing himself into her when he did. She stood up slowly and kissed his neck, breathing into his ear as the cool water continued to rain over them. "Now, you know what I want," she whispered sweetly and with a smile.

Ricky reached behind him and turned off the shower, grinning and denying her the instant gratification that she sought. He picked her up again, carrying her gingerly out of the bathroom and across the carpet to their bed. Lucy laughed when he dropped her onto the bed, both of them still fully wet. He looked at her a moment, the drops of water sliding freely around her breasts and stomach, disappearing in the dark between her thighs, his paradise.

He parted her knees hungrily, meeting no resistance from her. In a primal rage, he thrust into her, smiling broadly as she screamed out and her hips bucked into him. He plunged into her repeatedly and relentlessly, the water from their shared shower mixing with impassioned perspiration.

Lucy's nails clutched Ricky's back as she continued to cry out, hardly able to breathe and nearly begging for mercy at the multiple bursts of orgasm that surged through her whole body like violent bolts of lightning.

Finally, he stiffened, holding his position inside her wet center which gripped him like a vice, fresh from its virginity lost. He moaned happily as he unleashed his fruit into the depth of her. He lowered himself gently to rest next to her after he was spent and had grown soft again. He kissed her neck, resting the palm of his hand gently on her cheek and holding her face near his.

They whispered professions of love to each other before they fell into dreamy slumber in the warm, late summer air.


End file.
